


Taking the Groom

by CoeurireDeux (Coeurire)



Category: Jupiter Ascending (2015)
Genre: Begging, Characters Must Publicly Consummate Marriage For It to Be Legal, Clash of customs/culture around wedding/marriage, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, Femdom, Marriage of Convenience, Orgy, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Ritual Public Sex, This Wedding Requires an Orgy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:15:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25559404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coeurire/pseuds/CoeurireDeux
Summary: To fully annul her marriage to Titus, Jupiter has to marry Caine, but the ceremony is slightly more than she bargained for.(Read the tags to see exactly how much more.)
Relationships: Jupiter Jones/Caine Wise
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67
Collections: Just Married Exchange 2020





	Taking the Groom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaizoku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaizoku/gifts).



> Written for the Just Married fic exchange. 
> 
> I don't do a lot of stuff like this, but thank you kaizoku for the suggestions! This was really fun to write.

Jupiter Jones had seen a lot, and been a lot of places. She had experienced other planets, she had flown, she had been told bees could sense royalty, she had kissed the one man who hadn’t fallen out of love with her, not yet. But no experience could prepare her for the prospect of  _ another  _ royal wedding. 

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” she told the messenger, a skinny reptilian man with deep blue skin and piercing yellow eyes. 

The messenger bowed. “I’m afraid I do not kid, Your Majesty. According to paragraph 178, line 1, section V of Marriage Statute 457.C--”   
“No no, stop. I don’t care what line it is.” Jupiter massaged her temple and let out a deep sigh. “Just...explain this again.” She wanted to hear it again, make sure there wasn’t some loophole she could slip through to get out of this, but she had a sinking feeling that there wasn’t.

“Very well, Your Majesty.” The messenger stood awkwardly in the door to her apartment. He had to stoop down to avoid hitting the top of the doorway. “According to...the law in question, your marriage to Titus Abrasax, while incomplete, is only made thoroughly null and void by a second marriage. The marriage will be considered complete by common law in…” He checked his watch. How bizarre, that despite all the technology in the universe, some people still wore watches. “Two weeks.” 

“Fuck,” said Jupiter. 

“Indeed, Your Majesty.” The messenger bowed deeply. “Fortunately, I have come prepared with a list of potential suitors. Might I suggest--”

“No, no, that’s okay.” Jupiter waved the messenger off. “I know exactly who I want to marry.” 

  
  


The man who she knew she wanted to marry said, “You can’t be serious.” 

“I can and I am.” Jupiter met Caine’s eyes with a steady gaze. “I mean, what’s the problem? I know neither of us is really ready for this kind of commitment for  _ real _ , but it’s basically a formality, and I have no interest in marrying some space stranger.” 

Caine snorted. “Jupe, with all due respect, you have no  _ idea  _ what wedding customs are like...out there.” He stared past her, through the window, at the setting sun. Past it, he knew, distant stars and planets would soon begin to be visible in the night sky. 

“Besides,” he added, and cupped her cheek tenderly. She instinctively covered his hand with her own. “I know you love me, and I will be forever grateful for that,” he continued. “But I’m still a Splice, remember? I’m not exactly prime husband material.” 

“Hey. Whatever the deal is, we can handle it,” said Jupiter. She stood on her tiptoes to position her forehead above Caine’s, a gesture they both knew he loved. “Together,” she emphasized. 

Caine sighed. “You know,” he said, “someday I’m going to have to learn to say no to you.” 

“You better not,” joked Jupiter, and kissed him on the forehead.

Caine smiled. “I love when you do that. But you’d better make it last.” 

Jupiter stared down at him, confused. “Huh?” 

Caine looked down and away. “Well, Jupe, you want a real wedding, not that political sham Balem tried to force you into, right?” 

“I mean, this is still political, but…” Jupiter thought back to all her childhood fantasies about her wedding. A long white dress, pastel colors, garters and “Here Comes the Bride.” “Yeah, I guess I do,” she found herself saying. 

Caine took her hand, kissed it. “The tradition is that we arrive at the venue on separate ships. And that I don’t see you from the second I board my ship until I see you walking down the aisle.” 

“How long is it going to take to get there?” asked Jupiter. 

Caine smiled reassuringly. “Only a day,” he said. “But I’ll still miss you.” 

Jupiter flushed. Caine always knew how to make her feel loved.

Caine and Stinger arranged for the transports. Once aboard the ship, Jupiter, as an Abrasax, was entitled to a veritable army of robot servants to attend to her. She tried at first to get them to leave her alone and let her get ready herself, but they wouldn’t budge, so eventually she gave in, allowing herself to be stripped naked and then pampered, made beautiful, with all sorts of fancy powders and creams (none of which, she was assured, contained any...unsavory ingredients). She closed her eyes, and when she opened them they shone with glitter. She pursed her lips, and color was applied to them in quick strokes, as quick as the sweeps of blush that painted her cheeks. Finally, her wedding gown was brought to her, a beautifully garish floor-sweeping number, covered in real gems: sapphires, amethysts, opals, pearls, and gems of strange colors that she didn’t know how to name or even describe. 

“Whoa,” she breathed. 

“Beautiful, isn’t it, Your Majesty?” asked the robot servant. 

Jupiter had already given up on asking to be called Jupe. “Yes,” she said. “Um, can I put it on myself? Or do you have to--” 

The servant shook their head. “It is tradition for Her Majesty to be dressed by her servants,” they said. “Beginning with the traditional wedding undergarments.” 

“Whoa, whoa, whoa,” said Jupiter, biting her lip. “Caine never said anything about special wedding underwear.” 

“It is simply part of the ancient galactic tradition, Your Majesty.” The servant held out a pair of crotchless red panties, which Jupiter stepped into hesitantly. They were some of the softest things she’d ever felt. She’d never worn crotchless underwear before, and was sure it was going to be uncomfortable eventually, but for now it was fine. She balked, however, when the servant held out her next garment: a gilded harness with a bright pink strap-on attached. It was realistic and well-endowed. 

“What the hell is going to happen today?” Jupiter asked. Before the servant could answer, she shook her head, trying to steel herself, and asked another question. “This is really the only way to get me out of common-law marriage to Balem?” 

“It is the only way, Your Majesty.” 

“Then I can do it,” she said. “Whatever...whatever it entails.” She stepped into the strap-on. It wasn’t the first she’d worn, nor would it be the last. She liked the way the hair on Caine’s forehead went damp with sweat when she took him from behind, and the way he called her name as he came, stroking himself furiously. This strap suited her just fine. She stroked it experimentally a few times, and liked the heft in her hand. 

“Ahem. Your Majesty.” 

Jupiter blushed and stopped stroking the cock. “Right, sorry.” She wanted to ask where, exactly, the strap would come into the wedding festivities, but part of her wanted to be pleasantly surprised. 

Next came the wedding slip, a surprisingly traditional white garment with small designs in lace around the edges. And then the wedding dress. It was even more beautiful on Jupiter, tiny reflections of her shining in the reds and purples and blues and indescribable colors that all somehow went together. Instinctively she twirled, and was surprised at how light the dress felt, despite being supposedly laden with jewels. 

“Wow.”

“Wow is right, Your Majesty,” agreed the robot. “Would you like to continue twirling?” 

“Just for a little,” Jupiter laughed, spinning around once more before coming to a stop. She brought herself back down to--well, not earth, but back to the ground she was standing on. “Why do you ask?” she said. “What’s next?” 

“Your headdress, Your Majesty.” Jupiter bowed her head, and on it was placed an elaborate headpiece of twining gold and obsidian branches, laden with flowers she could not name but that slightly resembled a cross between hibiscus and rose. The flowers were oddly reflective, the colors of the dress shining on their surfaces. 

“Are you ready?” 

Jupiter gulped. “What now?” 

“For the ceremony.” 

Caine gasped when he saw her walk out. He was dressed in a simple black suit, which Jupiter found odd; she had had to go through all that, while he could just look normal? What happened to the robes Titus had worn? But then he saw her, and the way a smile, beyond rare, lit up his face was enough to make her forget her annoyance. 

“Hey,” she said, as she took her place beside him on the altar. 

“Hey yourself.” Caine’s eyes were gleaming. “You nervous?” 

Jupiter laughed. “Just a little. Look at all these holograms.” 

Caine cocked his head. “Those aren’t holograms, Your Ma--sorry. It’s hard to address you as anything but royalty when you’re wearing that. God. Anyway, they’re not holograms, Jupiter. We did it right and got a  _ real  _ crowd. Everyone’s eager to see the wedding of the Queen of Earth.” 

Jupiter’s stomach fell. “Well,  _ now  _ I’m nervous.” 

The officiant cleared her throat. “Shall we commence?”

The ceremony was similar to what she remembered with Titus, but there was language she didn’t remember as well. Phrases like “spreading the seeds of the future” and “securing the bond with bodily celebration” and “joining as a community.” And a lot of mentions of nudity. Nervously, Jupiter shifted from foot to foot, feeling the weight of her harness under her dress. She had a feeling she knew where this was going, and the thought interested her, but it was definitely unlike anything she’d ever tried before, and she didn’t know how Caine would feel about it. 

“Do you take this man as your lawfully wedded husband?” asked the officiant. 

Jupiter nodded earnestly. “I do,” she said. This was nothing like the big white wedding she’d always pictured for herself. She wanted to marry Caine again someday, back on Earth. 

The officiant turned to Caine. “And do you take this woman as your lawfully wedded wife, as your protector and caregiver, as your Queen and Goddess, yours to serve and protect, yours to pleasure?” 

Jupiter cocked her head like a confused dog. Caine half-smiled at her, reassuringly. “It’s a royalty thing,” he whispered. More loudly, so the crowd could hear, he said, “I do.” 

“Then I now pronounce you man and wife,” said the officiant. “You may now take your husband.” 

Obligingly, Jupiter leaned towards Caine and kissed him, feeling everyone’s eyes on her. When she pulled away, the crowd was still looking expectantly. The hall was silent, and everyone looked oddly...squirmy. A woman in the front row was rubbing her thighs together, and the man beside her had a book in his lap. 

“Uh…” Jupiter tucked a strand of hair behind her ears. “Yay? We’re married?” 

The officiant turned to her. “Your Majesty, my deepest apologies,” she said in a low voice. “I thought the wedding customs had been explained to you in full. When I said ‘take’...” She trailed off, looking at Caine. 

“Yeah, I’ll take this,” he said. “Jupe, royal weddings typically require, uh, public consummation in order to be considered fully valid.” 

“Pu--public con…” Jupiter stuttered, then sighed. “That really figures, doesn’t it? I shouldn’t be surprised.”  _ I shouldn’t be surprised by anything about alien society at this point,  _ she thought. 

“The androids were supposed to explain this while you were getting dressed. If you’re not comfortable with it,” Caine said, “we can go to the capital and see if there’s another way--” 

“Oh, I’m comfortable with it, I’m comfortable with it,” said Jupiter, heat rushing between her thighs. “Trust me, I’m comfortable with it.” She’d never had the chance to have public sex, but it had been something she’d daydreamt about for ages. “I assume I’m the one who’s, um…” She grabbed Caine’s hand and pulled it to her strap-on, and was rewarded with oohs and ahhs from the crowd. The woman who had been pressing her thighs together gasped, allowing her hand to snake between her legs, and the man sitting beside her no longer hid his erection. “Topping?” 

“That is typically how it’s done, yeah, Your Majesty,” said Caine. “The headdress doesn’t have to stay on, though.” 

“Wel, what are we waiting for?” asked Jupiter, a smile playing across her face. She liked the fact that Caine switched to calling her Your Majesty when she was about to fuck him. Could get used to it, in fact. “We have to seal this wedding contract, right?” 

“Yes, Your Majesty.” 

“So…” Jupiter put a hand on Caine’s muscled arm, which was still gripping her cock. “Let’s seal.” 

The minister stepped back. Jupiter leaned in to kiss Caine, and he wrapped his free arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer to him. His hand began stroking her cock, and she gasped into the kiss; the base of the dildo was formed in such a way that, as his strokes pulled it towards and away from her body, she felt the movements against her clit.  _ Thank God for alien technology _ . 

She heard cheers from the audience, and a scattering of moans; when she turned to look at them, she saw some were beginning to couple up, one woman straddling another’s lap and grinding down into her leg. The sight of people watching her and Caine set a fire in Jupiter’s own groin. She felt suddenly determined to give them a show, the show they’d been looking for. She pulled away from the kiss with Caine and told him, in a commanding, deep voice she wasn’t used to using, “Kneel.” 

She then squeezed her eyes shut--was that too weird? too much?--but when she opened them again, Caine was breathing “Yes, Your Majesty,” and dropping to his knees. She didn’t need to command him to suck the cock; he pressed it between his lips as soon as he reached the floor, giving careful attention to the head before taking more of its length in his mouth. The sight alone was enough to make Jupiter moan, low and long, and then Caine  _ really  _ started moving and she began to feel it against her more strongly. Her hands tangled in his hair and she began to fuck his face in earnest, his head bobbing up and down the dildo’s shaft, covering it in spit. 

“God, yes,” she moaned. “Whatever you’re doing, keep doing that. Oh, my god.”

Caine mumbled something around the cock, but she was enjoying herself too much to pull it out and make him repeat himself. 

The wedding’s audience was coupling up in earnest now, too. The woman in the front row was hurriedly unbuttoning her complicated dress as she sat atop the cock of the man who had had an erection, who was stroking the cock of the man from across the aisle. One of the women from the couple Jupiter had locked eyes with earlier had her head buried between the other’s legs; the woman kept her eyes on Jupiter and Caine as she shuddered and pressed her hips into her lover’s tongue.

Clothing flew everywhere, and the aisles were filling up with discarded dresses and robes and naked strangers falling into and on top of each other. It wasn’t what Jupiter had always dreamed her wedding would be like, but as she watched the naked bodies move and felt Caine push the harness aside and slide a single finger inside her, it was starting to  _ feel  _ like a dream, like an incredible sex dream she didn’t want to end. 

She bucked against his finger and slid one of her own down under the harness, rubbing her clit in furious circles, needing release  _ now.  _ And it was coming. “Caine,” she gasped, “I’m--I’m gonna--” 

Caine slid the cock out of his mouth just long enough to encourage her. “Come on, Jupe,” he said. “Come for me. Your Majesty. Please.” 

And the crowd started to echo him through their own gasps and moans. “Come for me, Your Majesty.” “Please, Your Majesty.” “Your Majesty Queen Jup-- _ oh, fuck-- _ Queen Jupiter, come  _ augh  _ for us.” “Give us your pleasure.”  _ “Give us your pleasure.”  _

Thrusting against Caine’s finger and her own, Jupiter came, hard. As she came, the dildo made a strange noise, as if registering her orgasm, and ejected a thick fluid into Caine’s mouth. He swallowed dutifully.

“Ohmigod I’m sorry,” said Jupiter, looking down and seeing Caine swallowing something, practically drinking it, in enormous gulps. “I didn’t realize it would do that--” 

“It is an honor, Your Majesty,” Caine responded. He grinned. “Plus, it tastes sweet, so don’t worry.”

“Okay. Okay,” sighed Jupiter. “Oh my God, that was amazing.” 

“Was?” Caine repeated. “Your Majesty, there is something you still must do.” 

“Oh yeah. ‘Taking’ you.” Jupiter grinned. “Take off all your clothes.”   
Caine complied immediately. He stripped off his jacket, shirt, and undershirt to reveal a shaven chest and a spectacularly sculpted set of abdominal muscles, and began to unzip his trousers. The room’s chaotic noises--gasps, moans, shouting declarations of orgasm--calmed slightly as heads turned to examine Caine’s cock. It sprung out as he pulled down his boxers: uncircumcised and slightly larger than average. Jupiter licked her lips. They had played with humiliation and degradation in the past, but she could never bring herself to make fun of his gorgeous cock. 

Part of her wanted to ignore the marriage ritual’s requirements, get down beside him and beg him to fuck her. The other part, thinking of his gorgeous ass cheeks, prevailed. “Hands and knees,” she ordered, and obediently, Caine got down on his hands and knees in front of her, arching his back and presenting his ass. Jupiter looked down past the gorgeous dress to examine the dildo--surely it had a self-lubricating function. Sure enough, she found a few buttons--oh, one looked like it had a vibrate function, and some had functions she couldn’t really interpret; she  _ had  _ to keep this and play with it again later. One was inscribed with a small water droplet, so she pressed it delicately with a long index finger. Sure enough, a thick, slick substance flowed out of the cock, coating it generously. 

Jupiter hesitated. Usually, this was the part where she would stretch Caine out with her fingers, feeling him move under her, his erection straining against the bed and his breath heavy with anticipation. But seeing him there, presenting himself before her, with the whole heaving crowd eyeing them hungrily, she didn’t want to wait.   
She leaned over and whispered, “Can I?”   
“Yeah,” Caine grunted.

Jupiter slid the very tip of the cock inside Caine’s eager asshole, and was rewarded with a long, low moan. 

“Is it okay?” she asked anxiously. 

“Better than okay,” he said. 

“Good,” she said. “Good boy.”

She began to fuck him in earnest, in front of everyone, the elaborate dress she still wore falling over them and obscuring the way the movements of her strap-on inside him. Her hips bucked against his ass faster, harder, and Caine groaned, stroking his cock in time with her movement.

“Your Majesty,” he said.   
“Yes, Caine?” 

“You’re doing great,” he said through ragged breaths. “They’re-- _ oh-- _ they’re loving it. The contract,” he panted, “with Titus, should be, good and, broken. And ours,” he added, “sealed.” 

Jupiter smoothed his hair. “Good.” 

She continued to fuck him, allowing her eyes to scan over the chaos in the audience. There wasn’t a stitch of clothing left. She turned her head, wondering what was going on with the officiant, and smiled when she saw that her robes were open, a man’s head between her legs and women on either side of her massaging her breasts. 

“Look at that,” she whispered to Caine. “Look at everyone watching you.” 

“It is,” Caine grunted, “my honor, your Majesty, to be, fucked by, you, in front of, everyone--” 

Jupiter took those words as one of encouragement, and jammed her dildo even deeper into him, her pelvis flush with his ass. She bent down to nip his pointed ear. Caine moaned and stroked himself faster, desperately, needily. 

“Right there,” he moaned. “Right there.  _ Right _ there.” 

“Yes!” whooped someone in the front row. “Fuck him, Your Majesty!” 

“Take him!”

“Claim him!” 

“God, oh God, oh  _ God…”  _

The orgy raged on, but Jupiter looked back down at Caine, the sweat rolling down his back and the frantic motions of his hand on his cock, and suddenly he was all she wanted to look at. He whined like a dog as she fucked him, and his strong legs were shaking in pleasure. 

“Your Majesty,” he whimpered, “permission to come?” 

Jupiter bit her lip. “I don’t know,” she said. “What’s the magic word?” 

_ “Jupe,”  _ Caine groaned in frustration, obediently slowing his hand. 

“Not the one I was thinking of.” 

Caine growled, “Please?” 

“I don’t think you really want it.” 

“Please, please, please, your Majesty,” Caine begged.  _ “Please.”  _

Jupiter paused for a long moment, still slamming her dildo inside Caine. “Fine,” she said finally. “Go.” 

Caine stroked himself furiously for a few seconds more, then tensed up. “Your Majesty,” he said. “I’m--” 

And he came in thick ropes across the aisle, his breath coming in short, ragged bursts. His cum fell across the face of a man who was being sucked off on the floor; he smiled, wiped it off his face with an index finger, and eagerly put it in his mouth to suck. 

Jupiter kept the cock in Caine as his orgasm rocked through him, just the way he liked it. After a few seconds, she pulled it out slowly, and he grunted. With his orgasm, the orgy around them began to die down, those who had finished putting their clothes on and those who hadn’t retreating to corners and edges of the room. 

“That was…” Jupiter paused, waiting for the right word, looking down at her panting, naked boyfriend still kneeling on the train of her jeweled dress. 

“I hope you’ll say something good, Your Majesty,” Caine said in a low voice. 

“I just…” She paused again. “I’m not sure if I can ever go back to having sex in private again.” Jupiter couldn’t help but giggle a little bit. 

“We don’t have to.” Caine turned to look at her and grinned, hair mussed with sweat. “You should see what’s waiting for us at the reception.” 


End file.
